utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Fukao
Supplemental Information *'Hair Color:' Pale Blue *'Headgear: '''none *'Eye Color:' Yellow *'Headphones:' Silver/blue headphones *'Clothing:' A silver, belted, coat with three-quarters bishop sleeves. The number "30" was written at the back of his coat. He is wearing yellow pants underneath and silver knee-high boots. He is also wearing a silver choker with three rectangular blue LED plates and eight yellow LEDs. *'Nationality/Race: Japanese *'''Other: He has an ahoge (literally "stupid hair" or "foolish hair" in Japanese), similar to Kafu's, that is sticking out from the right side of his head, which extends just below his chin. Trivia *His main goal is to have his own harem. *When he was still a child, he looked like a girl, which made him the center of attention of the female bullies. Because of this, he promised himself to be a manly man and have girls at his mercy. *He has an understanding about love, though he himself claims that he is not capable of "loving" and he doesn't want to marry. He asserts that he can only like someone, but gets really jealous when those he likes gets involved with another person. He assumes that once he achieved his goal of having a harem, he'll already be able to love. *He always butts in in conversations and makes side comments but when he gets jealous or hurt, he'll eventually shut up and walk away. *Fukao can be friends with manly males, but most of the time he will act tsundere around them and casually says, "Just don't be near me too much. I'm not into bromance." *He has a short patience (and even shorter when it comes to guys) and tends to snap off easily. *When people point out to him that shotas are males too, he will reason out, "Shotas are different because they are cute and most of the time they look like girls." *He enjoys teasing others, especially those he likes the most. *Whenever a new girl was introduced to him, he will say, "Ooh, a girl" as his appreciation. *He claims that even though he is seventeen, he acts and thinks like a man in his mid-twenties. *Though he watches porn most of the time, he never gets immune to it and whenever a girl does intimate stuff to him, his nose bleeds and sometimes, he faints. Most of the time, he will ask his close female friends either "Can I kiss you?" or "Can I touch your boobs?" out of the blue. *Fukao can be sweet is he chooses to, but others usually misinterpret it as his way of getting what he wants. *Though he may not appear like it, he is pretty smart. Voicebank Releases *08/02/13 - Kafu's official release date; however, the voicebank was not made available due to absence of oto.ini *08/08/13 - Kafu's voicebank download added with tuned oto.ini. *08/21/12 - Fukao's design and designated flag was released. *11/17/13 - ACT2 released. Voice Configuration Fukao has a Japanese CV voicebank encoded in Romaji, with Hiragana aliases. Voicebank downloads ACT1: Mediafire (28.99 mb) | Click Here (Password: ilovecorn) || 4Shared (29.0 mb) | Click Here ACT2 : 'Mediafire ''(32.06 mb) ''| Click Here (Password: ''fuu-nii) || 4Shared ''(32.83 mb) ''| Click Here ''Please note that ACT1 is a shared voicebank, thus, it needs to be flagged with a '''g+30 to achieve Fukao's voice. Additional info is included once the voice bank is downloaded.'' Notable Media Songlist *08/25/2013 - A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years *10/11/2013 - Senbonzakura ~Traditional Ver~ *11/09/2013 - Daiben Collaborative Songs Featuring Kosentsu Tasogare and e-CH0 *08/26/2013 - IMITATION BLACK *08/30/2013 - Fate: Rebirth *09/15/2013 - Immoral Memory ~The Lost Memory~ Featuring Nekonochi Akuma *09/08/2013 - Karakuri卍Burst Featuring Kafu *09/18/2013 - Fukkireta (Mischievous Function) *11/17/2013 - Ai Kotoba & Ai Kotoba II -Mix- Featuring Tsukage Tasogare *09/23/2013 - Magnet Featuring Kosentsu Tasogare *02/02/2014 - Matryoshka Usage Clause *Redistribution of voicebank is allowed and strictly for non-commercial use only, however, proper credits are necessary. *Modification of voicebank including pitch manipulation is highly discouraged unless permitted by the creator. *All works involving Fukao are encouraged (though not necessary) to be linked back to yuuyaku19/nihon211 via DeviantArt and/or YouTube. This includes artworks, covers, original compositions and the likes. *Proper credits for any work involving Fukao is required. *Author's permission is required for using Fukao for roleplays. *Altering the design is allowed but claiming it as your own is strictly prohibited by the author. *Do not use this voicebank for works that exhibit blasphemy. Gallery Fukao.jpg|Fukao Concept Art|link=http://fav.me/d6j31c6 Fukao and Kafu.jpg|Fukao and Kafu damn, its Lord Fukao o uo.png|Lord Fukao|link=http://fav.me/d6mipdt Hagane Fukao.png|Fukao Hagane Version|link=http://fav.me/d6tkzm0 Utau fukao and kafu redesign act2 by nihon211-d6ub8qc.png|Fukao and Kafu ACT2 Concept Art|link=http://fav.me/d6ub8qc Fukao as Aoba.PNG|Fukao cosplaying Aoba Seragaki Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup